


naukuh

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Спок считает.





	naukuh

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте ведется счет на вулканском (источник - [Vulcan Language Dictionary](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)). «naukuh» - девять.

Спок считает.

_veh_

Воздух слишком горячий. Вдохи слишком частые. Ритм нарушен. Спок слушает старый метроном, подаренный ему еще в Академии, но щелчки совсем не помогают. Дыхание сбивается, спотыкается о вязкие мысли.

Усилие, ему нужно усилие.

_dahkuh_

Он смотрит на Джима и сглатывает слюну. Третий раз за минуту. Что-то идет совсем не по плану, что-то сломалось, а Спок не знает, что именно. Джим улыбается, хлопает его по плечу, и на месте прикосновения остается фантомная пульсация. Прямо как в пальцах, что сжимали горло Джима.

_rehkuh_

Отражение в зеркале смеется. Что-то говорит, и Спок даже понимает, о чем речь. А потом ловит себя на мысли, что метроном молчит уже несколько минут и это неправильно. Спок садится в позу для медитации и, толкая стрелку указательным пальцем, глубоко выдыхает.

Становится легче.

_kehkuh_

Губы у Джима мягкие. Спок не знает, как такое случилось, но сейчас он прижимает его к стене, обхватив ладонью горло. Джим улыбается, и, похоже, ему нравится эта игра. Кажется, он даже возбужден. Кажется, Спок не сразу понимает, когда нужно убрать руку. Кажется…

_kaukuh_

Джим спрашивает о том, что происходит. Четвертый раз за полчаса. В его голубых глазах страх, слишком явный и яркий, чтобы даже вулканец смог его не распознать. Джим пытается освободить руки, даже кричит, но вряд ли кто-то услышит его мольбу о помощи.

А еще Джим не понимает.

_shehkuh_

Запястья Джима стерты в кровь. Спок чувствует, как он дрожит, как пытается отстраниться, убежать, но ничего не получается. Метроном звучит где-то фоном, и Спок подстраивается под его ритм: резко гладит Джима по бедрам, медленно подтягивает к себе, приставляет головку члена к анусу, входит в него и совершенно не слышит, когда Джим начинает кричать.

_stehkuh_

Секс не приносит удовлетворения. Спок не понимает, зачем это затеял, но отражение в зеркале продолжает смеяться, а медитации все еще требуют усилий. А Джим все еще способен бояться. Кажется, Спок смотрит на него слишком долго — а затем находит то, что сломалось.

_ohkuh_

Фрикции все еще вторят метроному. Джим даже не дергается, уставившись в потолок, и в глазах его одновременно потухают и страх, и надежда. На его шее не успевают сходить следы от пальцев, и Споку все кажется, что этого мало.

Он тянется к лицу Джима пальцами, и когда в голубых глазах снова вспыхивает искорка, отражение в зеркале больше не смеется. Теперь Джим видит, он чувствует и знает все, что доступно Споку. Кажется, в этот момент Спок отстегивает наручники, прижимает Джима к себе. Он не выпускает его из тисков собственного разума, держит так же крепко, как метроном свою стрелку.

_naukuh_

А пальцы продолжают сжиматься. Спок смотрит, как Джим ловит ртом воздух и пытается освободиться от хватки. Сонная артерия стучит где-то под безымянным, и ее ритм совершенно отличается от того, что звучит в голове у Спока.

Джим замирает. Щелчки прекращаются. Усилия оказываются тщетны.

_naukuh_

_naukuh_

_naukuh_


End file.
